Mobile communication devices are widely used by individuals to obtain nearly ubiquitous communication connectivity and to perform a variety of different communication activities. Devices can be used to place voice calls, browse the Internet, complete on-line purchase transactions, manage financial accounts, engage in social networking, and other activities. Devices may have cellular radio transceivers for establishing wireless links with a cellular network. Devices may further have WiFi radio transceivers for establishing wireless links to WiFi access points (APs) that can communicatively couple the devices to the Internet without going through the cellular radio access network (RAN) and possibly avoiding data tonnage charges.